my sly cooper experince part 2
by rktpwrkd
Summary: my name is christopher cooper anerary member of the cooper gang folow me as we enbark in an adventure of a life time for we will trave through time and stop leparadox from ereaseing the cooper clan from history


hi everyone this is my first Fan fiction and I am excited for this its a bit of a drag that i have school but i digress so please rate and maybe like if you want i am not making you its your choice so enjoy

chapter one an unusual greeting its a cold and wet night and i was playing kino der toten and it was the same when i was done i turned the tv off

and did my routine and went to bed before i went to sleep i wished that i was with the cooper gang then i fell asleep at 3:45 am western time

a vortex ripped through my floor and sucked me in when i woke up i was at the museum and was in my cloths i wore earlier . i walked around and

then then a figure came in the museum as well he went to the entrance and pulled out a pair of binoculars

breaker alpha foxtrot this is the wizard do you read me sitting duck said a voice in the binoculars

this is peeking duck i read you blizzard no sly im the wizzard and your sitting duck

i read you loud and clear old lizzard no sly forget your not taking this seriously

yeah im not look bently if were going to get those clockwerk parts i need you on your toes so in plain talk whats your statous says sly

well ive astablished my self in the basement and im sure i can rewire the service eleveator if you can power it up from that security station

hang tight pal might take some time but ill see a way up there says sly and puts his binoculars away

he walks around for a bit and spots a bounce pad in the middle of the floor and jumps up to the whale thinking to my self that ive read this before in a fan fiction i jump up and thankfully sly does not notice me and i walk along with him and than jump and land on my feet with the pain subsided i go to a good hiding spot and wait for the aproprite time to present my self note i am seventeen and the setting was 1999

sly pulls the switch allright i sliced the wires zaap owww hold on their it is then slowly the elevator comes up and opens okay okay let me at that security computer as he walks over and types in his aski code the spot lights are offline there goes the lazer security system im working on the security gate presto all clear thanks pal for your first time you handled your self pretty well sly says with his smirk on his face

oh this operation is far from complete now that the spotlights and lazers are down murry should be moving into postion for your rondeyve

then i walk out and say well well well if it isnt the famous sly cooper man ive always wanted to meet you shocked bently looks at me

dammit our oporation has been exposed abort abort i wave my hands and say woah i m not hear to hurt your oporation i would be doing some thing bad to you guys but im not sly looks at me and says okay but how can a human like you exist i thought they were all extenct

i look at him and say extenct were not extinct well not where im from if humans are no where to be found here than that vortex sent me to another diemension morgan was right their are universes like our own man when i get home im puting this in my mental journal

well now that we are all introduced and stuff how about we get back to the job at hand we need to get the clockwerk parts and i suppose a test subject for a pill ive been working on is you so you got a name

yeah its chris lodge nice to meet you guys i say with my hand out yeah you too i guess so i guess you should be able to fallow me to the clockwerk parts sure theirs just one problem sly looks at me confused what ist that i dont know how to do tenese kid coopers rail walk

they look at me with suprise and say in unison you dont know tenases move i shake my head in agreement no i dont

well we do have a problem sly do you have the book with you yeah i keep it with me at all times why sly answers with a look

i need you to give it to chris to look over so he could learn the move and all the other cooper moves all right and hands me the book

wow so this is the theiveious racoonous its beautiful i open the book and imeadiately im flurished with the cooper knoloage and adventures

then after recevieng the information i give it back and say thanks sly puts the book back and motins me to follow and i do without hesatation

i reach the rope and breathe some air and then with ease walk on the the rope to the rondevoue point murry must have gotten lost along the way try to go ahead with out him i hear breathing on the roof and i knew he was going to say it and before my eyes thunder flop he breaks the sunroof with his weight witch i kept the fat coment to myself he lands on his stomach greetings ciztizen i hope you werent harmed by my metoroptic entrance nono murry we keep at a safe distance i say sup murry then he looks at me how do you know the murry i scrach my head and say lucky guess he then says okay sly when were done with this uhh whats your name i look at him and say chris

well chris you got some explaing to do you to sly i agree bentley says over the ear piece any way good good the thunder flop knows nether freind nor foe only distruction yeah can you channel some of that raw energy into that security gate of course it is nothing before the murry he then gets in postion then starts lifting the gate groooan okay all clear we walk through and he catchs up after dropping the gate another barrior stands before you fear not i shall bend it like the truth then picks up idle statue and heaves it to the gate thus pulverising it solid work murry your really in the zone my hulking frame is to much forthat puney rope you go on ahead and unlock it from the inside ill be wating in the hallway to help you carry out the clock werk parts and we went on into the building i dont get it the clock werk parts should be here this is all wrong we need to pull the plug on this operation right now then suddeny two sarcafaciss open freeze cooper inspector fox as lovely and as unprdictable as ever

she was going to say something when she spotted me cooper what the heeell is that i look at her with shock carmalita is it im a human well what you call the last of our kind i am chris lodge she then looks at cooper than back at me wait woah am i seeing things or am i actully talking to a human well then why are you here i look at her with consfusion i dont know one second im in my bed the next im here

well then any way well you criminals are so predictable you always return to the secne to the crime

crime i havint stolen any thing yet oh really then who broke in last night and made of with all the clock werk parts you got the motive

some one all redy stole the parts acting as surprised as me witch i was not really but i just went along with it

dont play dumb with me saying with her shockpistol pointed at us finger on the trigger

it might not have been them carmilita the point of entry and gaurd casualtys all lead to this being a klaww gang job

the klaww gang we say in unison constable neyla i allowed you to sit in on this stake out infavor to the contessa and i dont need your help

oh i think you do look at the facts facts sly cooper right here i caught him right handed

im just saying there are other criminals in the world beside sly cooper after him and jumps

we then run for our life as she shoots bullets at us

oh gease wait up sly shake a leg murry

stop theif this wasint part of the plan well this is where things get fun

shots continue to fly pass by us this is getting to hot you guys warm up the van we wll keep carmilita busy

you all are going to jail even the human

pick me up at the rondevue we break the glass and land on the roof top you can't run forever we jump from roof top

i was imaginng the fun id have with the gang the many jobs wed pull the stories and the jokes we would share i was living adream then

i was snaped back when murry said headed tward your positon jump in back so we can get out of here

we did as he said and i was faintly hearing her say i ll findyou cooper

end for chapter one

chapter two the fun begins

I am living the life i always wanted next to the ninja world of course but that is a different story any way we were at a local motel to rest before heading back to paris france and the hideout i was chilling listening to my favirote band dream theater when sly comes in and hears the music and to my surprise actully started humming the words when i saw this i was shocked wow did not know you liked dream theater sly stops humming and looks at me and smiles why yes i do actually they came to this dimension on a two world tour i loved the music ever since i was thrteen i looked at him and said thriteen wow i liked them since i was ten well at least your not a hip hop finatic sly laughs at the comment bentley came in to the room alright the van is ready and we are packed for the five hour trip to paris rictious im redy to show chris my dung bells

yeah i always wanted to see a city that was put in the second transformers movie revenge of the fallen if i recall and i finished the pill he hands the pill be sure to drink water with it alright i nodded a yes went to get some water poped the pill in my mouth and then less than five seconds something good happend i litteraly gotten a lot thinner than useual and had a six pack and buldging biceps so this is the pill thanks

dont mention it its a little something i wanted to give to murry for when the time is needed i then felt some thing awaken in my stomach surprise crossover with naruto i felt sleepy but i kept my self awake till i got in the van then i dosed off later i find my self in a abnormaly large sewer i follow the light that leads in to a room with a large cage 200 by 800 feet to be exact i say to my self this is the nine tails seal but i thought naruto had the seal unless his chakra was cut in half half in him half in me wow seventeen years i had kuroma in my body cool i say to my self then i notice the seal is ripped off and the gate was open leaving the mighty beast enough room to walk for abit i say hello then suddenly the ground shakes as the fox and naruto both come into the light hey kuroma who is this guy and why does he have the seal kuroma thinks for asecond and comes up short beats me i only got sealed in you not this kid i say kid i am not no kid im seventeen sorry for snapping at you i neal down and present my sel respectfful mannar to not anger him this kid knows when he needs to give respect this should not go un rewarded

he touches me with a tail and then i become ingulfed in the nine tails power when i open my eyes they turned from a ocean blue to a firey red

gaaaaaaaaaaaaaasp the nine tails but why he looks at me you have showen your respect amongsst us tailed beasts and have earned my full trust you can now fuse with me when the situation calls forit and use my power to aid you on your quest to distroy clockwerk

naurto looks at kuroma and asks if he can join me on this adventure and with out a moments hesitation naruto gets what he asks for

fare well i will see you in five seconds in the real world as a light brings me back to reality you okay there chris yeah just had a confrontation of the centrey really mind telling us inside were here at the hide out you been out for over five hours oh okay than lets go i grab my stuff and walk in find a beautiful sight shelfs full of priceless jewles for sly to look at and some gagets for bentley to look at and at the corner of the hideout are murrys exersise equipment for him to keep in shape wow this is like the game they look at me with confusion and then i expalin every thing to them interesting so you come from another universe and the future i nod so looks like we have a valuable aset to the team

i look at him and say you mean two valualbe asets a fellow human i comeing and he is not from my dimension infact he comes from a place that is more nature than tech gagzooks i know right i thought it was a show till i saw him in my mind with get this a nine tailed fox

a moment of silence then a door bell was rung i guess thats him i open the door and sure enough there he was the great jinjuriki naruto uzimaki

i give him an aplogetic hug for looseing his parents at such a young age and the beatings he got from the locas i was happy that he never gave in to the hatered after some more explainng bentley went to work on our binocucom's after they were finished he pesented them to us and i was alittle disapointed i gave himsome ideas on improvements like thermovison for super dark places and a infered for when the lazers are well hiden

he then gave the upgraded


End file.
